In an infrastructure network, an access point (AP) may be configured with a Basic Service Set (BSS). Further APs may also have respective BSS's with the combination thereof with the first access point creating an Extended Service Set (ESS). Initially, a client such as a mobile unit may be connected to one of the APs based on, for example, location. As the client moves, it is possible to move out of the BSS of the currently connected AP. That is, the client is moving out of the coverage area of the currently connected AP and moving into a coverage area of a different AP in the same ESS (i.e., roam). In such a case, the client starts a scanning process to find other APs in the environment and determine a more appropriate AP in which to connect.
Conventional methods of roam scanning may entail sending probe requests in available channels and stay in the respective channel for a predetermined time to receive the probe responses from the APs. Through these probe responses from the APs, the client may choose a better AP and connect to it for a roam. However, the AP to which the client roams is often determined upon only signal strength. That is, other criteria that may provide a better connection to the network or a preferred connection may be overlooked. For example, an AP operating on a 2.4 GHz band may be given preference over an AP operating on a 5 GHz band since the 2.4 GHz AP may have a slightly higher signal strength. However, the client may have a better performance when connected to the 5 GHz AP.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for providing a roam to an AP using further criteria so that a preferred connection is established.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.